They are one
by Troublefromday2
Summary: Jade and Beck are two completely different people. What happens when they collide and sparks fly. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

They are one.

AN: My previous account was troubletroublefromday1 but i forgot my email account and don't wish to abandon the story. I hope you guys understand, enjoy and review!

Chapter 1.

"My name is Jadelyn August West.

Call me that and I will hunt you down and kill you!

Seriously, call me Jade."

"Hi, i'm Beck Oliver and um... call me Beck."

"Oh real creative.

Whatever."

Beck's POV.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire life!

Her pale, pale skin shined lightly in the sunlight.

Her dark brown hair perfectly framing her oval face.

Those blue streaks in her hair that perfectly match her blue eyes which sparkled in the glistening sun.

Everything about her was absolutely perfect, but I got the feeling that she wasn't the type that liked to be told that.

"I just moved to town. What school do you go to?" I asked her.

She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that melted me inside, and threw a flyer at me. A flyer for the prome being held at Hollywood arts highschool.

School for the talented and future famous and where i would be going to school.

"Ah Hollywood arts, i see. So you're one of those actor types?" I said playfully.

"Actress, singer, dancer, playwriter, producer and you are?" She asked with a tone that most people would be offended by, but then again, most people were terrified of her.

"Oh I act and... uuhhh sing and dance a little" I said.

"Oh look, I DON'T CARE" And just like that, she walked away. Gone with the wind.

Jade's POV.

I walked away.

Why did I walk away?

Why do i have to be so complicated, chase everyone away?

What the hell am i doing.

I didn't get to where I am now by being nice and pitying myself?

I am Jade West!

I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks of me!

I looked back at him and he just stood there!

Pathetic!

I drove home and crawled into my black room making the least noise I could possibly make.

The last thing I want is my mom to wake up and... OH SHIT!

"Jadelyn where the hell have you been?" my mother yelled.

"I don't care and neither should you!" I screamed back.

"I do care when my 16 year old daughter is running around in the middle of the night with a bunch of boys."

"It's 9:30! I was at the beach ALONE! You still have no right to order me around just because, for one night you're home and not running around town with your stupid boyfriends!"

I could see that she was drunk. Her breath smelled of alcohol and her eyes couldn't focus on one particular thing.

"Don't you even dare speak to me like that!"

I saw her staggering towards me but i never saw what was coming next.

She punched me in the face.

I fell down from the impact and she proceeded to kick me.

I never thought it would come to this but I hate her! I hate my mother.

My body ached and felt limp but i didn't care.

I had to get out of there, so i ran.

I ran to somewhere i didn't even know i was going.

I just had to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jade's POV.

It was dark outside, and it was cold. I ran and ran until somehow I ended up at the park. I just sat there, underneath a tree and cried... Crying was a rare thing for me. I don't think that anyone has ever seen me cry. I figure that if people are cruel enough to make me cry then why should i give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry? They're not worth it! I thought about my options. I could either go back to live with my horrible drunken mother or else, head to New York to live with my dad which is probably even worse. My father, well he's different. He dosen't hit me in a drunken rage every other night but he has absolutely no respect for me. My dad works as a lawyer in New York. He thinks that striving to be anything in the entertainment business is stupid and he was kind enough to say that to my face. My father makes it pretty clear that he is disappointed in me. Jacob, my brother, wants to be a firefighter so my dad is proud of him. Then again he's 6 years old. Unlike my brother, me and my dad have a horrible relationship. We haven't spoken in 4 years. The respect I had towards him ended when he 'forgot' to mention that he had a daughter to his new boss. That day was the day i learnt what a broken heart feels like. I was only 12 years old. One thing I knew for sure, I was going to take my brother with me wherever i went. I love my brother, probably more than I love myself. I was ready to give up anything so that he wouldn't have to go through the horrible things i went through, and that is exactly what i decided to do.

Beck's POV.

I couldn't sleep. I turned to look at the time. It was 11.30 pm. I didn't feel like spending the entire night staring at the ceiling of my RV which was conviniently parked in my parent's driveway. I tiptoed inside to check if anyone was awake. My parents were asleep and so was my sister. Seeing as the coast was clear I hopped into my red truck and drove down the street. I wasn't planning to go anywhere in particular, I just kept driving east. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that i never thought I would see. Jade West. The girl with the blue streaks in her hair and the piercing blue eyes. She was crying.

Jade's POV.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" i yelled wiping my eyes from the tears and mascara, removing any evidence that I was crying.

"I was just driving and I saw you there..." he managed to stagger out.

"What so you're stalking me now?!" I yelled even louder this time.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me lightly as if to wake me up from a horrible nightmare. " Jade I just wanna make sure that you're ok!" he said.

And just like that, i burst into tears " No i'm not ok! My mom is a drunken bastard that might kill me if I go back home, and my dad is a fucking narsassistic sociopath that just thrives on making me feel useless. They never loved me. I hate them both! I hate them! I hate them! And my brother he's just caught in the middle of this!"

He didn't tell me it was going to be ok. He didn't tell me that he knew what I was feeling. He just held me tight in his arms and kissed my forehead.

He said, "Do you know how pretty you look when you cry?"

Beck's POV.

I've never seen anyone so vulnerable before. I like her. A lot. Heck, I might even love her. People say that we are too young for love but when I first saw her something clicked.

"You really are beautiful!" I told her.

"You're perfect to me."

I wiped the tears and trails of mascara from her eyes. Her beautiful deep blue eyes that showed all the pain she felt, that she had managed to suppress all these years, with no one to talk to. All the people that were supposed to love and protect her, had hurt her.

"I promise. I'll never hurt you. Remember, I'm always here for you. I swear"

AN: Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 year later...

Jade's POV.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. How could i let it get this far? I touched the bruises on my face, my once innocent face, is now destroyed. I grabbed my concealer and foundation and proceeded to try to cover all of the bruises. No one can see me like this. I was so glad that Cat had forced me to take that makeup 101 class because there would have been no way i would have been able to cover that up otherwise. I proceeded to put on my regular black eyeliner and mascara. I got dressed in my regular black, ripped skinny jeans and black tank top and my staple combat boots. I fixed my long hair and headed for the door.

"Jadelyn where the hell do you think you're going with that shirt? You'd better head back upstairs and change you little slut! Aren't you embarrassed of yourself? Josh, my current stepfather yelled.

"I am going to school and don't give one single fuck about what you think."

"No child of mine will speak to me with that tone of voice!"

"I don't really know what planet you are living on, but on earth you have no children! I am not your child and neither is my brother! Don't you even dare call me your daughter! You have no right over me," I yelled.

I grabbed my car keys and my regular black coffee and headed for the door.

"You know what? Fuck you and fuck her for choosing a scumbag like you over her own children!" I yelled even louder this time, while heading out the door. I slammed the door loud enough that the neighbors probably heard the noise. I ignited my little, old, black car and drove straight to school.

When i arrived at school i parked in my regular parking space. Ever since Beck and I started dating everyone knew we were the power couple. People made a lot of hurtful comments about me. Especially all those girls that liked Beck but now had no chance of ever going out with him. Yet, they never said anything to my face as they were terrified of me. That's why Beck and I have our own parking spots in school and no one dares to park there. Suddenly i noticed Beck's red truck turning the corner...

Beck's POV.

As i turned the corner into the school's parking lot, I noticed Jade had already arrived. I parked right next to her and we both proceeded to get out of our respective cars.

"Good morning babe," I said.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous"

"Yeah sure! Morning."

Jade didn't believe she was pretty. In reality she was the prettiest girl i had ever seen in my life.

"So are we still on tonight for our 1 year anniversary?" I asked enthusiastically.

Suddenly Jade's mood changed. You could see the expression on her face instantly shift.

"Yeah, of course. I already have all the stuff I need in the car so that I could get ready with you and won't have to spend an extra second at home" Jade said with a slight hint of enthusiasm in her voice... Something I don't hear very often from Jade.

The day went by very slowly, class with Sikowitz was especially strange today. Nothing eventful happened. Even lunch was boring today, probably since Cat wasn't feeling well and had stayed home for the day. After school Jade and I headed to my RV.

Jade's POV.

I walked through the door of the familiar RV as I have done countless times before and set my stuff on the bed.

"I'm off to take a shower," I casually announced to Beck.

I grabbed the stuff I needed from my bags and headed for the shower.

I walked out of the shower to face the mirror and I suddenly remembered.

"OH SHIT!" I exclaimed a little too loud.

"What's the matter babe?" Beck asked worriedly.

In the rush of this morning's fight I had forgotten my special effects make-up that I needed to cover up the bruises that were still evident on my face!

"Oh nothing, no big deal." Even though it was a pretty big deal.

I tried and tried to cover up the bruises but to no avail. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door.

"Jade, you've been in there for 2 hours! What's going on i'm worried! Just tell me about whatever's happening!" Yelled Beck from the other room.

"NO NO I'm ok, nothing's happening!" I yelled hoping it was enough to convince Beck.

"Ok so I must find out for myself," Beck responded as he turned the bathroom's doorknob.

He walked in to see a look of horror on my face. BUSTED.

Beck's POV.

I walked into my tiny bathroom to see Jade covering her face with her hand. I know Jade well enough to realize that she had been crying and that she was trying very hard to hold back the tears.

I slowly removed her hand from her face and that's when I saw the bruises on her face. Her face was so pretty and perfect but you could sense the destruction and pain in her eyes. Her eyes were literally the windows to her soul.

I didn't get angry. I didn't question her about who did it to her. I didn't ask her any questions. Instead i grabbed her hand and took her out of the bathroom and onto my bed and I just held her for what seemed to be days. Every time a new tear rolled down her face, I wiped it away. I kissed her and told her that I know how excited she was for tonight and that I don't want to spoil her night so for the night, I wasn't going to ask any questions but I made her promise me that we were going to deal with this together.

I drove Jade to her house to do what she had to do to cover up the bruises and later headed to Nozu, where our romantic dinner date was supposed to take place, even though we were over 1 hour late. This was gonna be a long night.

AN: Thanks for reading (:


End file.
